mspaforumstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Player List
Gerneral Use Player List This is obviously the list of all players. For now I am only listing whoever has something on the new forum page. All information here SHOULD be edited for future use. THIS IS MAINLY A DM RESOURCE. If you so wish you may link to your personal page from here, since I see that they do exist, and I encourage that I suppose so that you can add any additional information that you want others to know about. TL;DR This is a master list. Username: The Illusive Man NAME: Gideon Harper HANDLE: The Illusive Man (TIM) SPECIES: Geth TITLE: Druid of Void SPECIBUS: Jokerkind LAND: Land of Starships and Furniture DREAMER: Prospit DENIZEN: Yaldabaoth Quest: "When control of the Void is lost, leave it to load." Username: aquaInferno Name: R750 Handle: artificialIntelligence (AI) Species: Robot Title: Heir of Light Specibus: Armbotkind Land: Land of Silver and Mirages Dreamer: Derse Denizen: Cetus. Quest: ??? Username: invisibleTerrarium (DM) 1. NAME: Kentas Rigeli HANDLE: animalAnomaly SPECIES: Alternian Troll TITLE: Nick of Might SPECIBUS: 2xPistolkind LAND: Land of Lizards and Statues DREAMER: Prospit DENIZEN: Bia Quest: ??? 2. NAME: Callitas HANDLE: armedMechanic SPECIES: Cherub TITLE: Lord of Code SPECIBUS: Techkind LAND: Land of Nature and Beauty DREAMER: Derse DENIZEN: Ptah Quest: ??? Username: Bluesunnyday NAME: James Hart SPECIES: Human TITLE: King of Rite SPECIBUS: RevolverKind LAND: Land of Monuments and Hoards DREAMER: Prospit DENIZEN: Thoth Quest: ??? Username: Wolftamer9 NAME: Wolftamer9 HANDLE: apochryphalEspadrille (If that's gonna be a problem, wolfTamer is just fine I guess) SPECIES: Human TITLE: Thief of Heart SPECIBUS: Lampkind LAND: Land of Peppers and Distillery DREAMER: Derse DENIZEN: Hades Quest: Heart blossoms in the wild, far from confined. Username: cyberneticUranium NAME: Mitch Cage HANDLE: cyberneticUranium SPECIES: Salamander TITLE: Knight of Life SPECIBUS: Hammerkind & Hoekind LAND : Land of Crystals and Mushrooms DREAMER: Prospit DENIZEN: Hemera Quest: ??? Username: donuts741 NAME: CHARLI 741 HANDLE: augmentedRealist (AR) SPECIES: Robot TITLE: Thief of Breath SPECIBUS: Bombkind LAND : Land of Islands and Treasure DREAMER: Prospit DENIZEN: Geb Quest: ??? Username: Tac NAME: Jack Rheefer HANDLE: tipsyConformist (TC) SPECIES: Human TITLE: Bard of Time SPECIBUS: Flamekind LAND: Land of Haze and Lava DREAMER: Prospit DENIZEN: Hephaestus Quest: "Time's wick burns slowly as those who oppose smoke it out." Username: Varkarrus NAME: Amy HANDLE: hamstersArecool SPECIES: Human TITLE: Witch of Rage SPECIBUS: Glovekind LAND : Land of Gutters and Mutation DREAMER: Prospit DENIZEN: Lolth Quest: ??? Username: SteamPlayer NAME: SteamPlayer HANDLE: steamPlayer SPECIES Human TITLE: Page of Life SPECIBUS" batKind LAND : Land of SPIRES AND SEAS DREAMER: Prospit DENIZEN: Hemera Quest: ??? Username: PrincessOfSwords Name: Sara Perkins Handle: swordPrincess Species: Human Title: Seer of Heart Land: Land of Thoughts and Stone (guess I'll stick to this?) Specibus: Bladekind Dreamer: Derse Denizen: Eos Quest: ??? Username: OctopusTentacles NAME D'nyllgbl'yolgb'dy XXVII (often shortened to D'nyll) HANDLE honestlyOctopus (hO) SPECIES Sentient Octopus TITLE Knight of Void SPECIBUS tentaclekind, toiletplngrkind LAND Land of Seas and Geodes DREAMER Derse DENIZEN Calypso Quest: Bring light to the void, dawn shall begin anew. Username: Awkward Palm NAME : Alex Isaacs HANDLE : anikoInstrumentalist ("AI" more commonly) SPECIES : Human TITLE : Knight of Tune SPECIBUS : staffkind LAND : Land of Ice and Sound DREAMER : Derse DENIZEN : Euterpe Quest: ??? 'Username: Reality Glitch' 1. NAME: Xl'Myth Eli HANDLE: RrealityGlitch SPECIES: Drakin TITLE: Heir of Heart SPECIBUS: Jokerkind (Only for the alpha, each splinter has a different individual abstrata allocated.) LAND : Land of Chaos and Stories DREAMER : Prosit (Also has a Derse Dreamself.) DENIZEN : Pendragon Quest: To collect all or most of his personallity splinters in one place, and defeat any that "Glitch out". 2. NAME: Dracko Trigon HANDLE: greedyRoyalty SPECIES: Beforus Troll (Though he acts a lot like an Alternian Troll.) TITLE: Theif of Wealth SPECIBUS: Handlekind LAND: Land of Fame and Fortune DREAMER: Derse DENIZEN: The Golden Golem Quest: Defeat or help to defeat the black Queen. 'U''s''e''r''n''a''m''e'':'' ''S''n''o''w''s''k''e''e''p''e''r' NAME: AB(solutely).OM(niscient).I(ntelligence)/Sip Otips Pesterchum Handle: Sip Otips: internetArtist. AB.OM.I.: AB.OM.I. SPECIES: Super-AI. TITLE: Lord of Web SPECIBUS: Hostkind. Land: Land of Technology and Information FETCH MODUS: Whatever his host has. To start with, Fetch Modus; he has to toss something attractive to the object (a power cord for a computer, a bone for a dog, etc.) to make the object come out. DREAMER: Derse. DENIZEN: Yet to be decided upon. NAME: Snowskeeper Title: Gent of Death Specibus: DualSwordkind Fetch Modus: Blood-seal. Land: Land of Creation and Destruction Dreamer: Derse Sprite: (1)Revolver Category:List